wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 20
Szli przez Vicus Patricius, wzdłuż Wiminalu, do dawnej bramy Wiminalskiej, koło płaszczyzny, na której Dioklecjan wzniósł później wspaniałe łaźnie. Minęli resztki muru Serwiusza Tuliusza i przez bardziej już puste miejsca doszli do drogi Nomentańskiej, tam zaś skręciwszy na lewo, ku Salaria, znaleźli się wśród wzgórz, pełnych kopalni piasku, a gdzieniegdzie i cmentarzy. Ściemniło się tymczasem już zupełnie, że zaś księżyc jeszcze nie wszedł, więc drogę dość trudno przyszłoby im znaleźć, gdyby nie to, że jak przewidział Chilo, wskazywali ją sami chrześcijanie. Jakoż na prawo, na lewo i na przodzie widać było ciemne postaci, zdążające ostrożnie ku piaszczystym wądołom. Niektórzy z owych ludzi nieśli latarki, okrywając je jednak ile możności płaszczami, inni, znający lepiej drogę, szli po ciemku. Wprawne żołnierskie oczy Winicjusza odróżniały po ruchach młodszych mężczyzn od starców wlokących się na kijach i od kobiet poobwijanych starannie w długie stole. Rzadcy przechodnie i wieśniacy, wyjeżdżający z miasta, brali widocznie tych nocnych wędrowców za robotników zdążających do arenariów lub za bractwa pogrzebowe, których członkowie wyprawiali sobie czasami obrzędowe agapy w nocy. W miarę jednak, jak młody patrycjusz i jego towarzysze posuwali się naprzód, naokół migało coraz więcej latarek i zwiększała się liczba osób. Niektóre z nich śpiewały przyciszonymi głosami pieśni, które Winicjuszowi wydawały się jakby pełne tęsknoty. Chwilami ucho jego chwytało urywane słowa lub zdania pieśni, jak na przykład: "Wstań, który śpisz" lub "Powstań z martwych", czasem znów imię Chrystusa powtarzało się w ustach mężczyzn i kobiet. Lecz Winicjusz mało zwracał uwagi na słowa, albowiem przez głowę przechodziło mu, że może która z owych ciemnych postaci jest Ligią. Niektóre, przechodząc blisko, mówiły: "Pokój z wami" lub "Chwała Chrystusowi!", jego zaś ogarniał niepokój i serce poczynało mu bić żywiej, albowiem wydawało mu się, że słyszy głos Ligii. Podobne kształty lub podobne ruchy zwodziły go w ciemnościach co chwila i dopiero sprawdziwszy kilkakrotnie swą omyłkę począł nie ufać oczom. Droga wydała mu się jednak długą. Okolicę znał dobrze, ale po ciemku nie umiał się w niej rozeznać. Co chwila trafiały się to jakieś wąskie przejścia, to części murów, to jakieś budynki, których sobie koło miasta nie przypominał. Wreszcie brzeg księżyca ukazał się sponad nagromadzonych chmur i oświecił okolicę lepiej od mdłych latarek. Coś z dala poczęło wreszcie błyszczeć jakby ognisko lub płomień pochodni. Winicjusz pochylił się ku Chilonowi i spytał, czy to Ostrianum. Chilo, na którym noc, odległość od miasta i te postaci, do widm podobne, czyniły widocznie silne wrażenie, odrzekł nieco niepewnym głosem: - Nie wiem, panie, nie byłem nigdy w Ostrianum. Ale mogliby chwalić Chrystusa gdzieś bliżej miasta. Po chwili zaś, czując potrzebę rozmowy i pokrzepienia odwagi, dodał: - Schodzą się jak zbójcy, a przecie nie wolno im zabijać, chyba że mnie ów Lig zwiódł niegodnie. Lecz Winicjusza, który myślał o Ligii, zdziwiła także ta ostrożność i tajemniczość, z jaką jej współwyznawcy zbierali się dla słuchania swego najwyższego kapłana, więc rzekł: - Jak wszystkie religie, tak i ta ma między nami swych zwolenników, ale chrześcijanie to sekta żydowska. Czemuż zbierają się tu, gdy na Zatybrzu stają świątynie żydowskie, w których w biały dzień Żydzi składają ofiary? - Nie, panie. Żydzi właśnie są ich najzaciętszymi nieprzyjaciółmi. Mówiono mi, że już przed dzisiejszym cezarem przyszło niemal do wojny między Żydami a nimi. Cezara Klaudiusza znudziły tak te rozruchy, że wygnał wszystkich Żydów, dziś jednak edykt ten jest zniesiony. Lecz chrześcijanie kryją się przed Żydami i przed ludnością, która, jak ci wiadomo, posądza ich o zbrodnie i nienawidzi. Czas jakiś szli w milczeniu, po czym Chilo, którego strach zwiększał się w miarę odległości od bram, rzekł: - Wracając od Eurycjusza pożyczylem od jednego balwierza peruki i w nozdrza wsadziłem sobie dwa ziarnka bobu. Nie powinni mnie poznać. Ale gdyby i poznali, to nie zabiją. To nieźli ludzie! To nawet bardzo uczciwi ludzie, których kocham i cenię. - Nie ujmuj ich sobie pochwałami przedwcześnie - odpowiedział Winicjusz. Weszli teraz w wąski wądół, zamknięty z boku jakby dwoma okopami, nad którymi przerzucał się w jednym miejscu akwedukt. Księżyc tymczasem wychylił się zza chmur i na końcu wąwozu ujrzeli mur, pokryty obficie srebrzącymi się w świetle miesięcznym bluszczami. Było to Ostrianum. Winicjuszowi zaczęło bić serce żywiej. Przy bramie dwaj fossorowie odbierali znaki. Po chwili Winicjusz i jego towarzysze znaleźli się w miejscu dość obszernym zamkniętym ze wszystkich stron murem. Gdzieniegdzie stały tu osobne pomniki, w środku zaś widać było właściwe hypogeum, czyli kryptę, leżącą w niższej swej części pod powierzchnią gruntu, w której były grobowce; przed wejściem do krypty szumiała fontanna. Widocznym jednak było, że zbyt wielka liczba osób nie zdołałaby się w samym hypogeum pomieścić. Winicjusz więc domyślił się łatwo, że obrządek będzie się odbywał pod gołym niebem na dziedzińcu, na którym wkrótce zgromadził się tłum bardzo liczny. Jak okiem dojrzeć, latarka migotała przy latarce, wielu zaś z przybyłych nie miało wcale światła. Z wyjątkiem kilku głów, które się odkryły, wszyscy, z obawy zdrajców czy też chłodu, pozostali zakapturzeni, i młody patrycjusz z trwogą pomyślał, że jeśli tak pozostaną do końca, to w tym tłumie, przy mdłym świetle, nie podobna mu będzie Ligii rozeznać. Lecz nagle przy krypcie zapalono kilka smolnych pochodni, które ułożono w mały stos. Stało się jaśniej. Tłum począł po chwili śpiewać, z początku cicho, potem coraz głośniej, jakiś dziwny hymn. Winicjusz nigdy w życiu nie słyszał podobnej pieśni. Ta sama tęsknota, która już uderzyła go w śpiewach nuconych półgłosem przez pojedynczych ludzi w czasie drogi na cmentarz, odezwała się i teraz w tym hymnie, tylko daleko wyraźniej i silniej, a w końcu stała się tak przejmującą i ogromną, jakby wraz z ludźmi począł tęsknić cały ten cmentarz, wzgórza, wądoły i okolica. Zdawać się przy tym mogło, iż jest w tym jakieś wołanie po nocy, jakaś pokorna prośba o ratunek w zabłąkaniu i ciemności. Głowy, podniesione ku górze, zdawały się widzieć kogoś, hen, wysoko, a ręce wzywać go, by zstąpił. Gdy pieśń cichła, następowała jakby chwila oczekiwania, tak przejmująca, że i Winicjusz, i jego towarzysze mimo woli spoglądali ku gwiazdom, jakby w obawie, że stanie się coś niezwykłego i że ktoś naprawdę zstąpi. Winicjusz w Azji Mniejszej, w Egipcie i w samym Rzymie widział mnóstwo przeróżnych świątyń, poznał mnóstwo wyznań i słyszał mnóstwo pieśni, tu jednak dopiero po raz pierwszy ujrzał ludzi wzywających bóstwo pieśnią nie dlatego, że chcieli wypełnić jakiś ustalony rytuał, ale spod serca, z takiej prawdziwej za nim tęsknoty, jaką mogą mieć dzieci za ojcem lub matką. Trzeba było być ślepym, by nie dostrzec, że ci ludzie nie tylko czcili swego boga, ale go z całej duszy kochali, tego zaś Winicjusz nie widział dotąd w żadnej ziemi, w żadnych obrzędach, w żadnej świątyni, w Rzymie bowiem i w Grecji ci, którzy jeszcze oddawali cześć bogom, czynili to dla zjednania sobie ich pomocy lub z bojaźni, ale nikomu nie przychodziło nawet do głowy, by ich kochać. Jakkolwiek też miał myśl zajętą Ligią, a uwagę wypatrywaniem jej wśród tłumów, nie mógł jednak nie widzieć tych rzeczy dziwnych i nadzwyczajnych, które się koło niego działy. Tymczasem dorzucono kilka pochodni na ognisko, które oblało czerwonym światłem cmentarz i przyćmiło blask latarek, w tej samej zaś chwili z hypogeum wyszedł starzec przybrany w płaszcz z kapturem, ale z odkrytą głową, i wstąpił na kamień leżący w pobliżu stosu. Tłum zakołysał się na jego widok. Głosy obok Winicjusza poczęły szeptać: "Petrus! Petrus!..." Niektórzy poklękali, inni wyciągali ku niemu ręce. Nastała cisza tak głęboka, że słychać było każdy opadający z pochodni węgielek, oddalony turkot kół na Nomentańskiej drodze i szmer wiatru w kilku piniach rosnących obok cmentarza. Chilo pochylił się ku Winicjuszowi i szepnął: - To ten! Pierwszy uczeń Chrestosa, rybak! Starzec zaś wzniósł do góry dłoń i znakiem krzyża przeżegnał zgromadzanych, którzy tym razem padli na kolana. Towarzysze Winicjusza i on sam, nie chcąc się zdradzić, poszli za przykładem innych. Młody człowiek nie umiał na razie pochwytać swych wrażeń, albowiem wydało mu się, że owa postać, którą przed sobą widział, jest i dość prostaczą, i nadzwyczajną, a co więcej, że ta nadzwyczajność wypływa właśnie z jej prostoty. Starzec nie miał ani mitry na głowie, ani dębowego wieńca na skroniach, ani palmy w ręku, ani złotej tablicy na piersiach, ani szat usianych w gwiazdy lub białych, słowem, żadnych takich oznak, jakie nosili kapłani wschodni, egipscy, greccy lub flaminowie rzymscy. I znów uderzyła Winicjusza taż sama różnica, którą odczuł słuchając pieśni chrześcijańskich, albowiem i ten "rybak" wydał mu się nie jakimś arcykapłanem biegłym w ceremoniach, ale jakby prostym, wiekowym i niezmiernie czcigodnym świadkiem, który przychodzi z daleka, by opowiedzieć jakąś prawdę, którą widział, której dotykał, w którą uwierzył, jak wierzy się w oczywistość, i ukochał właśnie dlatego, że uwierzył. Była też w jego twarzy taka siła przekonania, jaką posiada prawda sama. I Winicjusz, który będąc sceptykiem, nie chciał się poddać jego urokowi, poddał się jednakże jakiejś gorączkowej ciekawości, co też wypłynie z ust tego towarzysza tajemniczego "Chrestosa" i jaka jest ta nauka, którą wyznają Ligia i Pomponia Grecyna. Tymczasem Piotr począł mówić i mówił z początku jak ojciec, który upomina dzieci i uczy je, jak mają żyć. Nakazywał im, by wyrzekli się zbytków i rozkoszy, miłowali zaś ubóstwo. czystość obyczajów, prawdę, by znosili cierpliwie krzywdy i prześladowania, słuchali przełożonych i władzy, wystrzegali się zdrady, obłudy i obmówiska, a w końcu, żeby dawali przykład i jedni drugim między sobą, i nawet poganom. Winicjusza, dla którego dobrym było to tylko, co mogło mu wrócić Ligię, a złym wszystko, co stawało między nimi jako przeszkoda, dotknęły i rozgniewały niektóre z tych rad, albowiem wydało mu się, że zalecając czystość i walkę z żądzami starzec śmie tym samym nie tylko potępiać jego miłość, ale zraża Ligię do niego i utwierdza ją w oporze. Zrozumiał, że jeśli ona jest między zebranymi i słucha tych słów, a bierze je do serca, to w tej chwili musi myśleć o nim jako o wrogu tej nauki i niegodziwcu. Na tę myśl porwała go złość: "Cóżem nowego usłyszał - mówił sobie. - Toż ma być owa nieznana nauka? Każdy to wie, każdy to słyszał, wszak ubóstwo i ograniczenie potrzeb zalecają i cynicy, wszak cnotę polecał i Sokrates, jako rzecz starą a dobrą; wszak pierwszy lepszy stoik, nawet taki Seneka, który ma pięćset stołów cytrynowych, sławi umiarkowanie, zaleca prawdę, cierpliwość w przeciwnościach, stałość w nieszczęściu, i to wszystko jest jakoby zleżałe zboże, które myszy jedzą, ludzie zaś już jeść nie chcą, dlatego że ze starości zatęchło." I obok gniewu doznał jakby uczucia zawodu, spodziewał się bowiem odkrycia jakichś nieznanych, czarodziejskich tajemnic, a przynajmniej mniemał, że usłyszy jakiegoś zadziwiającego swą wymową retora, tymczasem słyszał jeno słowa ogromnie proste, pozbawione wszelkich ozdób. Dziwiła go tylko ta cisza i to skupienie, z jakim tłum słuchał. Lecz starzec mówił dalej do tych zasłuchanych ludzi, że mają być dobrzy, cisi, sprawiedliwi, ubodzy i czyści nie dlatego, by za życia mieć spokój, ale by po śmierci żyć wiecznie w Chrystusie, w takim weselu, w takiej chwale, rozkwicie i radości, jakich nikt na ziemi nigdy nie dostąpił. I tu Winicjusz, jakkolwiek uprzedzony przed chwilą niechętnie, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że jednak jest różnica między nauką starca a tym, co mówili cynicy, stoicy lub inni filozofowie, ci bowiem dobro i cnotę zalecali jako rzecz rozumną i jedynie w życiu praktyczną, on zaś obiecywał za nią nieśmiertelność i to nie jakąś lichą nieśmiertelność pod ziemią, w nudzie, czczości, pustkowiu, ale wspaniałą, równą niemal bytowi bogów. Mówił przy tym o niej jak o rzeczy zupełnie pewnej, więc wobec takiej wiary cnota nabierała ceny po prostu bez granic, a klęski życia stawały się czymś niesłychanie błahym, albowiem cierpieć chwilowo, dla nieprzebranego szczęścia, jest rzeczą zupełnie inną niż cierpieć dlatego tylko, że taki jest porządek natury. Lecz starzec mówił dalej, że cnotę i prawdę należy miłować dla nich samych, albowiem najwyższym przedwiecznym dobrem i przedwieczną cnotą jest Bóg, kto więc je miłuje, ten miłuje Boga i przez to sam staje się jego umiłowanym dzieckiem. Winicjusz nie rozumiał tego dobrze, wiedział jednak już dawniej ze słów, które Pomponia Grecyna powiedziała do Petroniusza, że ten Bóg jest wedle mniemania chrześcijan jeden i wszechmocny, gdy więc teraz usłyszał jeszcze, że jest on wszechdobrem i wszechprawdą, mimo woli pomyślał, że wobec takiego Demiurga Jowisz, Saturn, Apollo, Juno Westa i Wenus wyglądaliby jak jakaś marna i hałaśliwa zgraja, w której broją wszyscy razem i każdy na swoją rękę. Ale największe zdumienie ogarnęło młodego człowieka, gdy starzec począł nauczać, że Bóg jest również wszechmiłością, kto więc kocha ludzi, ten spełnia najwyższe jego przykazanie. Lecz nie dość jest kochać ludzi ze swego narodu, albowiem Bóg-człowiek za wszystkich krew przelał i między poganami znalazł już takich swoich wybranych, jak Korneliusz centurion, i nie dość jest kochać tych, którzy nam dobrze czynią, albowiem Chrystus przebaczył i Żydom, którzy go wydali na śmierć, i żołnierzom rzymskim, którzy go do krzyża przybili, należy więc tym, którzy krzywdy nam czynią, nie tylko przebaczać, ale kochać ich i płacić im dobrem za złe; i nie dość kochać dobrych, ale trzeba kochać i złych, gdyż tylko miłością można z nich złość wyplenić. Chilo przy tych słowach pomyślał sobie, że jego robota poszła na marne i że Ursus nigdy w świecie nie odważy się zabić Glauka ani tej nocy, ani żadnej innej. Pocieszył się jednak natychmiast drugim wnioskiem wyprowadzonym z nauki starca: mianowicie, że i Glaukus nie zabije jego, choćby go odkrył i poznał. Winicjusz nie myślał już jednak, że w słowach starca nie masz niczego nowego, ale ze zdumieniem zadawał sobie pytanie: co to za Bóg? co to za nauka? i co to za lud? Wszystko, co słyszał, nie mieściło się wprost w jego głowie. Był to dla niego jakiś niesłychany nów pojęć. Czuł, że gdyby na przykład chciał pójść za tą nauką, musiałby złożyć na stos swoje myślenie, zwyczaje, charakter, całą dotychczasową naturę i wszystko to spalić na popiół, a wypełnić się jakimś zgoła innym życiem i całkowicie nową duszą. Nauka, która mu nakazywała kochać Partów, Syryjczyków, Greków, Egipcjan, Gallów i Brytanów, przebaczać nieprzyjaciołom, płacić im dobrem za złe i kochać ich, wydała mu się szaloną, jednocześnie zaś miał poczucie, że jednak w samym jej szaleństwie jest coś potężniejszego niż we wszelkich dotychczasowych filozofiach. Mniemał, że z powodu jej szaleństwa jest niewykonalną, a z powodu niewykonalności boską. Odrzucał ją w duszy, a czuł, że rozchodzi się od niej, jakby od łąki pełnej kwiatów, jakaś woń upajająca, którą gdy ktoś raz odetchnął, musi, jako w kraju Lutofagów, zapomnieć o wszystkim innym i tylko do niej tęsknić. Zdawało mu się, że nie ma w niej nic rzeczywistego i zarazem, że rzeczywistość wobec niej jest czymś tak lichym, że nie warto zatrzymywać nad nią myśli. Otoczyły go jakieś przestwory, których się ani domyślał, jakieś ogromy, jakieś chmury. Ów cmentarz począł czynić na nim wrażenie zbiorowiska szaleńców, lecz także i miejsca tajemniczego i strasznego, na którym, jakby na jakimś mistycznym łożu, rodzi się coś, czego nie było dotąd na świecie. Uprzytomniał sobie wszystko, co od pierwszej chwili starzec mówił o życiu, prawdzie, miłości, Bogu, i myśli jego olśniewały od blasku, jak olśniewają oczy od błyskawic nieustannie po sobie następujących. Jak zwykle ludzie, którym życie zmieniło się w jedną namiętność, myślał o tym wszystkim przez swoją miłość do Ligii i przy świetle owych błyskawic ujrzał jasno jedną rzecz: że jeśli Ligia jest na cmentarzu, jeśli wyznaje tę naukę, słucha i czuje, to przenigdy nie zostanie jego kochanką. Po raz też pierwszy od czasu, jak ją u Aulusów poznał, Winicjusz poczuł, że choćby ją teraz odzyskał, to i tak jej nie odzyska. Nic podobnego nie przyszło mu dotąd do głowy, a i obecnie nie umiał sobie z tego zdać sprawy, gdyż było to nie tyle wyraźne zrozumienie, ile raczej mętne poczucie jakowejś niepowetowanej straty i jakowegoś nieszczęścia. Wstał w nim niepokój, który wnet zmienił się w burzę gniewu przeciw chrześcijanom w ogóle, a przeciw starcowi w szczególności. Ów rybak, którego na pierwszy rzut oka poczytał za prostaka, przejmował go teraz niemal bojaźnią i zdawał mu się być jakimś tajemniczym Fatum, rozstrzygającym nieubłaganie, a zarazem tragicznie jego losy. Fossor przyłożył znów nieznacznie kilka pochodni na ogień, wiatr przestał szumieć w piniach, płomień wznosił się równo, wysmukłym ostrzem, ku skrzącym się na wypogodzonym niebie gwiazdom, starzec zaś wspomniawszy o śmierci Chrystusa począł już tylko o Nim mówić. Wszyscy zatrzymali dech w piersiach i cisza zrobiła się jeszcze większa niż poprzednio, taka, że słyszeć można było niemal bicie serc. Ten człowiek widział! I opowiadał jako ten, któremu każda chwila wyryła się tak w pamięci, że gdy przymknie oczy, to jeszcze widzi. Mówił więc, jak wróciwszy od Krzyża, przesiedzieli z Janem dwa dni i dwie noce w wieczorniku, nie śpiąc, nie jedząc, w znękaniu, żalu, trwodze, w zwątpieniu, głowy trzymając w rękach i rozmyślając, że On umarł. Oj, ach! Jak było ciężko! jak ciężko! Już wstał dzień trzeci i świt pobielił mury, a oni obaj z Janem siedzieli tak pod ścianą bez rady i nadziei. Co ich sen zmorzył (bo i noc przed męką spędzili bezsennie), to budzili się i poczynali biadać na nowo. Aż ledwo weszło słońce, wpadła Maria z Magdali, bez tchu, z rozwiązanym włosem i z krzykiem: "Wzięli Pana!" Oni zaś posłyszawszy zerwali się i poczęli biec na miejsce. Lecz Jan, człek młodszy, przybieżał pierwszy, obaczył grób pusty i nie śmiał wejść. Dopiero gdy było ich troje u wejścia, on, który im to mówił, wszedł, ujrzał na kamieniu giezło i zawijacze, ale ciała nie znalazł. Więc spadł na nich strach, bo myśleli, że porwali Chrystusa kapłani, i obaj wrócili do domu w większym jeszcze udręczeniu. Potem nadeszli inni uczniowie i podnosili lament, to wszyscy razem, by ich usłyszał łacniej Pan Zastępów, to kolejno. Zamarł w nich duch, bo się spodziewali, że mistrz miał odkupić Izraela, a oto był trzeci dzień, jak umarł, więc nie rozumieli, dlaczego Ojciec opuścił Syna, i woleliby nie oglądać dnia i pomrzeć; tak ciężkie było to brzemię. Wspomnienie tych strasznych chwil jeszcze teraz wycisnęło dwie łzy z oczu starca, które widać było dobrze przy blasku ognia, ściekające po siwej brodzie. Stara, obnażona z włosów głowa poczęła mu się trząść i głos zamarł mu w piersi. Winicjusz rzekł w duchu: "Ten człowiek mówi prawdę i płacze nad nią!" - a słuchaczów o prostych sercach żal chwycił także za gardła. Słyszeli już nieraz o męce Chrystusa i wiadomo im było, że radość nastąpi po smutku, ale że to spowiadał Apostoł, który widział, więc pod wrażeniem załamywali ręce łkając lub bili się po piersiach. Lecz z wolna uspokoili się, bo chęć dalszego słuchania przemogła. Starzec przymknął oczy, jakby chcąc widzieć lepiej w duszy rzeczy odległe, i mówił dalej: "Gdy tak czynili lament, wpadła znów Maria z Magdali wołając, że widziała Pana. Nie mogąc Go dla wielkiego blasku rozeznać, myślała, że ogrodnik, ale On rzekł: "Mario!" Wówczas krzyknęła: "Rabboni!<, i padła mu do nóg. On zaś kazał jej iść do uczniów, a potem znikł. Ale oni, uczniowie, nie wierzyli jej, a gdy płakała od radości, jedni przyganiali jej, inni myśleli, że żal pomieszał jej zmysły, bo mówiła także, że w grobie widziała aniołów, oni zasię przybieżawszy raz wtóry, widzieli grób pusty. Potem wieczorem przyszedł Kleofas, który chodził z innymi do Emmaus, i wrócili co żywo, mówiąc: "Prawdziwie zmartwychwstał Pan." I poczęli się spierać przy drzwiach zamkniętych dla bojaźni Żydów. Wtem On stanął między nimi, choć nie skrzypiały drzwi, a gdy struchleli, rzekł im: "Pokój z wami."" "I widziałem Go, jako widzieli wszyscy, a On. był jako światłość i jako szczęśliwość serc naszych, bośmy uwierzyli, że zmartwychwstał i że morza wyschną, góry się w proch obrócą, a Jego chwała nieprzeminie." "A po ośmiu dniach Tomasz Dydymus wkładał palce w Jego rany i dotykał boku Jego, a potem padł Mu do nóg i wołał: "Pan mój i Bóg mój!" Któren mu odpowiedział: "Iżeś mnie ujrzał, uwierzyłeś. Błogosławieni, którzy nie widzieli, a uwierzyli." I te słowa słyszeliśmy, i oczy nasze patrzyły na Niego, albowiem był między nami." Winicjusz słuchał i działo się z nim coś dziwnego. Zapomniał na chwilę, gdzie jest, począł tracić czucie rzeczywistości, miarę, sąd. Stał wobec dwóch niepodobieństw. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co starzec mówił, a czuł, że trzeba by być chyba ślepym i zaprzeć się własnego rozumu, by przypuścić, że ów człowiek, który mówił: "Widziałem", kłamał. Było coś w jego wzruszeniu, w jego łzach, w jego całej postaci i w szczegółach zdarzeń, które opowiadał, co czyniło niemożliwym wszelkie posądzenie. Winicjuszowi wydawało się chwilami, że śni. Lecz naokół widział uciszony tłum; kopeć latarek dolatywał do jego nozdrzy; opodal płonęły pochodnie, a obok na kamieniu stał człowiek stary, bliski grobu, z drżącą nieco głową, który dając świadectwo, powtarzał: "Widziałem!" I opowiedział im wszystko dalej; aż do Wniebowstąpienia. Chwilami wypoczywał, bo mówił bardzo szczegółowo, ale czuć było, że każdy najmniejszy szczegół tak wyrył się w jego pamięci jak na kamieniu. Tych, którzy go słuchali, ogarnęło upojenie. Pozrzucali z głów kaptury, by słyszeć lepiej i by nie uronić żadnego z tych słów, które były dla nich bez ceny. Zdawało im się, że jakaś moc nadludzka przenosi ich do Galilei, że chodzą razem z uczniami po tamtejszych gajach i nad wodami, że ten cmentarz zmienia się w Tyberiadzkie Jezioro, a na brzegu, w porannym tumanie, stoi Chrystus, tak jak stał wówczas, gdy Jan, patrząc z łódki, rzekł: "Pan jest!" - a Piotr rzucił się wpław, by prędzej przypaść do nóg umiłowanych. W twarzach znać było zachwyt bez granic i zapomnienie życia, i szczęście, i niezmierzoną miłość. Widocznym było, że w czasie długiego opowiadania Piotra niektórzy mieli widzenia, gdy zaś począł mówić, jak w chwili Wniebowstąpiemia obłoki poczęły zasuwać się pod stopy Zbawiciela i przesłaniać Go, i zmywać przed oczyma apostołów, wszystkie głowy podniosły się miano woli ku niebu i nastała chwila jakby oczekiwania, jakby owi ludzie mieli nadzieję dojrzeć Go jeszcze lub jakby się spodziewali, że zstąpi znów z pól niebieskich, by zobaczyć, jak stary Apostoł pasie powierzone mu owce, i pobłogosławić jego i stado. I dla tych ludzi nie było w tej chwili Rzymu, nie było szalonego cezara, nie było świątyń, bogów, pogan, był tylko Chrystus, który wypełniał ziemię, morze, niebo, świat. W odległych domach, porozrzucanych wzdłuż Via Nomentana, koguty poczęły piać oznajmując północ. W tej chwili Chilo pociągnął Winicjusza za róg płaszcza i szepnął: - Panie, tam, niedaleko starca, widzę Urbana, a. przy nim jakąś dziewicę. Winicjusz otrząsnął się jak ze snu i zwróciwszy się w kierunku wskazywanym przez Greka, ujrzał Ligię. góra strony Quo vadis 20